Super Pokemon Season 1
by krazzygamer3y2
Summary: A new Pokemon adventure unfolds, with some very new twists! What is the new threat, what will happen in this gripping tale, read this episode to find out!
1. Episode 1 (The New Threat)

_**Hey guys, this is the first episode of my Super Pokemon series, now mind you. This story is an inspiraton from Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter by Proxicide and Star Lovers by BassDS. Now all of the things in this story is all Dragon Ball Z and Pokemon, don't like it... don't watch it! Enjoy the first episode of Super Pokemon.**_

* * *

Super Pokemon: Episode 1 (The new threat)

The story begins in the Team Rocket base back in KANTO, Giovanni is in his room with his Persian as usual, his attendant came in to bring news to Giovanni.

"Sir!" shouted out the Attendant.

"What is it, this better not be news from those two dimwits and that Meowth." said Giovanni in disgust.

"No sir! I came to tell you that we are receiving a contact from the Galactic team back in the SINNOH region, they say they want to talk to you about something important." said the Attendant.

Giovanni sat in thought, thinking back on his previous attempts on trying to conquer the regions but it was all foiled by the heroic trainers. Then Giovanni struck himself with an idea that nobody even thought of at all. "Well, get them in contact, I will see them personally." said Giovanni, smiling like as if he has a new scheme on his hands. The screen in front of Giovanni opens up and it shows Cyrus's face, the leader of Team Galactic.

"Giovanni... the leader of Team Rocket I presume, I see you have something new to tell me?" said Cyrus, smiling at Giovanni as if they have something planned.

"Indeed..." said Giovanni. "I assume that you have heard of the Mysterious 7 orbs, the ones which can make you powerful?"

"Indeed..." said Cyrus, chuckling at Giovanni's idea. "If we manage to get all of them, will we manage to conquer the world at last?"

"But it is not enough..." explained Giovanni as he had a twist in his mind... "If we can find a Super Pokemon which resides in a human, then it would make things easier!"

"I like what you think, I'll see if other teams can help with this conquest... I'm hoping to do this quickly so all of us get a share of what we want." chuckled Cyrus. After he said that, he chuckled.

"Later... I'll pass the message!" said Cyrus. And then he broke contact and he went straight to the contacts to tell him about Giovanni's brilliant plan. Back with Giovanni...

"Once we get the 7 orbs, we'll conquer the world and all will be said and done!" said Giovanni and started chuckling in glee and then gave an evil sort of laugh saying that this is one plan that the heroes cannot stop!

**KANTO region: Pallet Town at 12:10pm**

It was afternoon back in Pallet Town and Ash was just relaxing with his Pikachu, his mom comes out and he's angry at Ash.

"Ash Ketchum! Why haven't you cleaned your room?" asked Mom in an angry voice."You know that you are no longer in Kindergarten and that you shouldn't behave like this!"

"Come on Mum!" said Ash. "I went through a lot of Pokemon training and I'm too tired to do any household chores for today!"

"Well, the least you could do is start off by doing some jobs for me!" shouted Mom with a hoarse voice. "Now clean up your room right away!"

"Aww man! Sorry Pikachu, we'll cut our holiday short." said Ash sadly.

"Pika pika..." said Pikachu sadly too.

As they were about to go inside the house, a ball was falling from the sky and it was heading straight for the middle of Pallet Town, once it crashed, a ground noise came from outside.

"What was that! We'd better check it out!" shouted Ash, startled by the huge crash.

As Ash got outside, he found a robot with an R symbol on it, when it turned to Ash, it raised out an strechable hand and captured both Ash and Pikachu!

"Yow! What's going on?" shouted Ash.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" a girl shouted.

"Watch out world cuz we are back!" a boy shouted.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" said the girl.

"James!" said the boy.

"Team Rocket prepares to blast off at the speed of light!

"Surrender or prepare to fight fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

A blue Pokemon pops out saying "Wobbuffet!"

Ash's mum pops out and says "Ash! You horrible people, who do you think you are messing with!"

"If you think you can stop us people from stealing your precious Pikachu then you are real wrong!" shouted Jessie.

"Cuz our goal is to give this to the boss so he can rule the world!" shouted James.

"And now we'll leave you alone for now!" shouted Meowth and then pressed a button which sent them off into the forest.

"T.T.F.N! Ta-Ta for now!" shouted the three and ran off laughing with glee.

"MOM! HELP!" shouted Ash.

"PIKA PIKA!" shouted Pikachu.

Halfway in the forest, a light was starting to come in and then burst out great amounts of chi and then the light disappeared and we see a mysterious robot resembling a Machop, only purple and big like Machoke. He looked around and then saw the Team Rocket vehicle and it scanned the vehicle. He found one of the 7 orbs inside there, powered with thunder. He blast towards it.

"We've finally done it! We caught Pikachu and his trainer as well, what should we do about him?" asked Meowth.

"He has interfered with us for far too long so I think it's time we dispose of him!" said James.

After he said that, the Machobot (Robot-Machop) had approached the machine and slashed it. The machine exploded and Ash and Pikachu who were caught in that explosion were on the ground unconscious. James and Jessie and Meowth were standing and they were steaming.

"All right now! Who did this to us!" shouted Jessie.

As the smoke dissipated, they saw the Machobot staring at them.

"Who...who are you?" asked Meowth.

The robot remained silent, after 10 seconds, it spoke.

"Where is the thunder orb?" asked Machobot "Give it to me now and you won't be hurt."

Jessie shuddered and James was shaking with fear, Meowth looked forlorn and confused. "Excuse me but what is this thunder orb?" asked Meowth.

The robot stood for 5 seconds, it then raised his hand and a ball was coming out of it and then it fired a huge shot at the Team of three, when the blast exploded, we saw our three antagonists in the air.

"God this is one thing I hate!" shouted Jessie.

"Who was that fellow, looked like a Machopoke." wondered James.

"Never again am I meeting that robot." said Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" shouted the three and went into the sky!

Machobot looked down at the unconscious three and turned round and saw the thunder orb at the ground. He picked it up and looked at it.

" *Chuckle*, finally... One Orb down!" said Machobot. "Now to look for the rest of them."

He then lifted himself in midair and then blasted off. We see Ash and Pikachu still unconscious, afterwards, we see shoes of a familiar person.

"What's Ash doing here, how did he get injured, I'd better get him back!" said the mysterious man.

**Pallet Town: Ash's House - 3:12pm**

Ash woke up and he was in bed and he decided to head down stairs and saw Mum making some tom-yum soup and then headed to the living room. He saw three people there.

"Kind of mysterious, how could something like this happen?" asked May.

"All this... it doesn't even make sense to me..." said Dawn.

"Piplup." said the Water Pokemon Piplup in a sad tone.

"I'm a little bit concerned about these 7 orbs, what is that purpose. I couldn't find out after defeating the possessed Jenny." said Brendan.

(FLASHBACK)

We see Jenny, almost down on ground and we see him and his Pokemon, Swampert about to take the victory.

"SWAMPERT! Finish it off with a HYDRO PUMP!" commanded Brendan.

A blast of water shot out of Swampert and it hit Jenny and she was out like a light! He returned to normal and as she turned back to normal, Brendan rushed out to Jenny and see if she was okay.

"Brendan... I'm... sorry... I don't have much time... You must find the 7 orbs... before it's too... late..." said Jenny, she was having difficulty breathing.

"Please Jenny... TELL ME! What are the 7 orbs? Answer me!" shouted Brendan.

But it was too late, she breathed his last and it left him puzzled.

(END FLASHBACK)

"All mysterious indeed..." said May, leaving her in thought.

"What are all you guys talking about?" asked Ash who heard the whole conversation.

"Oh... Ash..." said Brendan, he didn't look amazed to see him.

"May I ask what is the 7 orbs is?" asked Ash.

Ash's mum heard what Ash asked and she thought... "Should I really bring the confidence to tell him, after all these years, it seems as if I don't have a choice."

She spoke out. "Ash."

Ash turned round and looked at his mother. "Yes Ma, what is it?" asked Ash.

"There's something... I really need... to tell you." said Ash's mum.

"HUH!" shouted everybody in surprise!

**After new mysteries begin to unfold in a really terrifying situation regarding the mysterious 7 orbs. Like Giovanni planning for more world domination, a robot called Machobot after the 7 Orbs & even the mystery behind the 7 orbs. What is the legend behind the 7 orbs and what new twists and turns will be awaiting our 4 heroes? Find out next time on the next episode of SUPER POKEMON!**

* * *

_**Well, that's it, I never really knew that this is my first fanfiction regarding an DBZ and a Pokemon crossover would really happen but I really hope you liked it and if you stayed tuned for the next episode of Super Pokemon.**_

_**But for now, see you next time!**_


	2. Episode 2 (The Confrontation)

_**At last, I bring to you the second episode of Super Pokemon, please leave a review on what you think on the series so far and stay tuned for more.**_

* * *

**_Super Pokemon Episode 2: The Confrontation_**

As we come back to where we left off, Ash's mum was about to tell the team about the 7 mysterious orbs everyone was talking about.

"Ma, What are you talking about?" asked Ash

"Your father had encountered these mysterious orbs himself." explained Ash's mum.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"Damnit, can you tell us what they are! I can't resist a huge crisis going on here! It's like a propane nightmare!" said Brendan, excited about hearing the news.

"...Well..." Ash's Mum was nervous but she started to explain.

"The 7 orbs are the different elements that can come from different Pokemon, Inside each one of them contains Dark (Dusknoir), Fire(Moltres), Water(Suicune), Grass(Cradily), Thunder(Zapdos), Ground(Armaldo) and Ice(Articuno). All the 7 Pokemon Beasts are part of the orb, if all 7 are gathered, thy unleashes the Legendary Pokemon "GodAlmighty! And the user who gains it's power will be unstoppable!" explained Ash's Mum.

"Crap!" shouted May

"No, if Team Rocket were to get this! They would kill us all!" shouted Dawn.

Brendan clenched his fist in anger and thought to himself. "DAMNIT! THIS IS WHAT THOSE 7 ORBS WERE! I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM AT ALL COSTS OR I'LL LOSE EVERYONE I LOVE!"

Ash saw the expression on Brendan's face and he knew he had a dangerous mission and must stop them.

"Brendan, I know how you feel... Don't worry, we'll help you stop them!" said Ash with excitement.

Brendan saw the expression on Ash's face, he smiled and accepted it.

"All right, you all can help me! Together, we'll stop Team Rocket from completing their world domination!" said Brendan.

And so, our 4 heroes and Pokemon left Pallet Town to make their way to Professor Oak's lab to see if they can help.

**Meanwhile: Near Pallet Town.**

We see our Machobot again, looking at the orb.

" *Chuckle*, they think they can nose in with my buisness, as soon as they find the second Orb!"said Machobot and then camoflagued himself in the bush. We go to Prof. Oak's lab and Prof Oak was studying on a very special poke ball and then see the 4 heroes enter.

"Hey Ash, including Brendan! The guy who saved Ash a dozens of times!" said Oak.

"Come on... I can take care of myself now!" said Ash in disgust.

"Not now Oak, we need help! Have you heard of the 7 orbs? From existance?" asked Brendan.

Oak stared at amazement, he knew that one day the kids will find out about the lost legend and who knows, one evil mind will take control of it.

"I never knew the time would come to hand the radar to you 4 kids." said Oak in amazement.

"You mean you kept spares! After giving Ash's dad one when he set out to find the seven orbs!" said Brendan in a shocked tone!

"Yes... If you kids think you are ready for this quest, this won't be easy... depending on the dangers you'll face." said Oak.

"I know the risks, but I swore to myself that I won't allow any danger to happen in this world!" said Brendan with dignity.

"You sound just like Ash's father, but I'd say it's okay so I will give you 4 a spare radar to use for your journey." said Oak. "May the gods protect your soul."

"I promise!" said Brendan. "All right guys, lets make our way!"

"All right! Another adventure!" shouted Ash.

"This must be exciting! Let's go!" shouted Dawn.

"All right, the four of us on an adventure!" shouted May

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" shouted Brendan.

**Our heroes are setting off on another adventure again, after our heroes get a radar from Professor Oak and getting the information from Ash's mum about the 7 robs, another adventure unfolds for our heroes. Will our heroes succeed? Or will Giovanni and the whole team united or the strange Machobot take the victory, find out next time on Super Pokemon!**

* * *

**_Thanks for the support so far! Please leave a review on what you think of the series so far! And favourite if you like it! Now signing off, see ya later!_**

**_Episode 3 Coming soon!_**


End file.
